


stray kids oneshots

by yoonjaekyun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lee Felix-centric, M/M, OT8, Poly SKZ, Will add tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonjaekyun/pseuds/yoonjaekyun
Summary: oneshots about stray kids
Relationships: Bang Chan/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone, Seo Changbin/Everyone, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	1. intro

Hello there !

This is going to be a oneshot book for skz !! I'll just write random ones and if you wanna request something here, I'll get around to writing it! (warning, I don't think I'm that good)


	2. not your fault [felix-centric]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: felix is sick and collapses on stage. they have to cut the concert short and he blames himself, but the others reassure him and take care of him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kind of bad.... i’m v sorry

Felix could already tell it was going to be a long night tonight. He had woken up with a huge headache, also feeling kind of dizzy and nauseous. He felt like his body was failing him and he just wanted to go back and sleep in his bed. He put it off as having a bad sleep, though, and tried to ignore it, thinking it would go away with time. He couldn't afford to be sick, they had things to do. 

The boys notice throughout the day that Felix doesn’t seem like himself. He isn’t as loud or smiley as he usually is. He isn’t being as cuddly and affectionate, either, which really threw the others off. But, they decided not to bother him as they figured that it was just not a good day for him.

They were all currently backstage, getting ready to go on in less than five minutes. He knows he should’ve told someone he wasn't feeling well just in case, or taken more than just a single painkiller this morning, but here he is, and he can’t really do anything about it. His head pounds hard and he feels even worse than he did earlier, and he wishes it would just go away. He doesn’t know how he’s going to last throughout the entire concert without throwing up, but he doesn’t want to think about it any longer.

The boys are called to go on stage, and Felix quickly tries to push back any feelings of discomfort that he has. He stumbles over his feet a little bit, which doesn’t go unnoticed by Jisung, who was walking behind him. He had been thinking the boy might not have felt well, and was going to ask him after the show. Jisung looked around to see if anyone else noticed, and saw Chan looking at Felix with concern, too. But, they had no more time and had to run out and out on a performance.

The show was actually going pretty well, if Felix said so himself. He didn’t make any noticeable mistakes or any at all, and he felt pretty proud of himself. It was now a part of the show where they talk to Stay, and for some reason, he felt worse now that he had stopped dancing and moving around. He felt extra nauseous and dizzy, and it was getting very hard to ignore it.

“Felix, anything you wanna add?” Seungmin asks him, and all eyes were on him now. He didn’t even know what they were talking about or how many minutes have passed since they’ve stopped.

“Uh- yeah. I’m glad to be- uhm, here and…” He’s trying so, so hard to speak, but the dizziness was getting the best of him and he could barely focus on anything except the feeling of wanting to simply  _ sleep _ . Before he could even finish his thought, he stumbles and starts to fall. No one notices quick enough and he falls to the floor with a thump. Many people in the venue gasp and start to freak out. Changbin and Jeongin, the two that were next to him, quickly go to try and lift him, thinking he would just stand up again, but Felix had completely passed out. He was totally limp in their arms.

Chan notices this and quickly walks over, picking Felix up and starts to walk backstage. A staff member meets him halfway and takes Felix from him, as he knows he is going to have to talk to the fans with the rest of the boys. Before he goes back out, the staff member tells Chan to continue on with the concert, much to his dissatisfaction. He knew that’s what they should do, but he speaks more with his heart than his brain.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to do this without him. He seems really sick”, Chan says, hearing Hyunjin speak to the crowd and reassuring them that Felix will be okay. 

A couple more staff members walk over to Chan as the other walks away with Felix in his arms. Chan pleads to them to have them take a break or to just cut the show short. He really, really didn’t want to do this show without him, especially for this important event that the younger has been waiting for for a long time. He argues for about a minute before one of the staff gets annoyed and agrees, saying they’ll figure something out, and that they will go on stage and explain the situation to the fans. The staff call all of the boys back and explain to them what is going on. None of them are upset, just worried about Felix.

They’re all informed that Felix was already being taken back to the dorms to rest. They said they would take him to the hospital if his condition worsens, but for now just want to let him sleep. It takes a bit for them to be actually able to go back home, but once they do they’re relieved that they can go and see how Felix is doing.

When they arrive back at their place, Minho tells the rest to stay quiet in case the boy is asleep in the main room. The last thing they wanna do is wake him up. Minho opens the door slowly and peeks in, not seeing Felix in the room.  _ He must be in his bed then,  _ he thinks to himself, and fully lets himself and the others in. They all go to their separate rooms to put their things down and unpack. 

Felix was currently rooming with Jisung and Seungmin, so the two were extra quiet when going into the room. Seungmin walks in first, seeing the boy on top of his blankets with his eyes slightly open. 

“Lix?”, Seungmin says softly, just in case he was actually asleep and just had his eyes open a little. But, Felix opens his eyes more and blinks a few times.

“Hi, I’ve been awake for a few minutes”, he says slowly, about to sit up, but Jisung was already next to him and pushing him down by his chest.

“Hey now, you need to stay down. What do you need? I’ll get it for you”, Jisung says to him. Felix seems to think for a second, shivering a bit and starts to put the blanket over himself.

“Can you get me some water?” He asks Jisung, and the latter is out of the bedroom in seconds. 

Seungmin sits on the edge of Felix’s bed near his head. He reaches down and runs a hand through his

hair, the other boy closing his eyes and enjoying the nice feeling.

“Felix”, Seungmin starts, making Felix open his eyes again to look at him. “Did you feel sick all day? I think we all noticed you were a little off”.

Felix was hoping it wasn’t obvious, but now he knows that it kind of was. “Yeah, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to

bother anybody”.

Before Seungmin can reassure him, Jisung walks back in with a glass of water and with the other boys. As soon as Jisung had said Felix was awake, the others wanted to see him as soon as they could. Jisung hands him the water and helps him sit up so he doesn’t spill it all over himself.

“Why didn’t you tell us?”, Seungmin continues from earlier. Felix drinks some of his water before deciding to answer. 

“Because… I thought I would be okay. I really did”, he says sadly. 

Jeongin takes the glass from his hands and puts it somewhere else. He then gives Felix a small frown. 

“You shouldn’t have pushed yourself, though”, he says to him, and Felix looks down in shame.

“I’m so sorry you all had to stop the concert. It’s my stupid fault. If I would’ve just taken more medicine…”

“Stop right there, Lix. Don’t blame yourself. You didn’t feel well and that isn’t your fault, baby”, Chan says to the boy. The others nod their heads. 

Felix sighs and continues. “It is, though. I’m so stupid”. He feels tears coming to his eyes but tries hard to keep himself from crying. Hyunjin notices and sits on the other side of him, grabbing his face and wiping away stray tears.

“Lixie, we promise that we aren't mad or anything. We are just worried about you, okay? Don’t stress yourself out too much”. He says calmly, hands still on the younger’s cheeks. Felix simply nods and leans into Hyunjin’s touch.

They all fondly look at Felix, glad that he is okay and not seriously hurt. Seungmin, who is still sitting beside him, pulls Felix into his lap and holds him tight. 

“Here, I’ll cuddle you better”, he says, slightly rocking back and forth in an attempt to calm the other a bit. 

Changbin had left the room to get Felix some medicine just in case, and Chan went to get a hoodie for him to wear. Changbin comes back and hands Felix the meds, to which he gladly takes with the rest of his water. Chan returns with one of his hoodies as well, which Felix is more than grateful for. Right now, he felt so warm and taken care of. 

Seungmin let him go so he could lay back down, much to Felix’s disappointment. He was so warm. He still wanted to cuddle someone. Minho seemed to get the hint, and climbed in bed with him between him and the wall. He pulls Felix closer to him by his waist and guides his head to lay near his chest. He felt warm and loved it. Changbin decided to lay on the edge of the bed behind Felix, hugging him from behind. 

Changbin kisses the back of his neck. “Don’t ever blame yourself, okay? You did nothing wrong”. He says. Felix nods and closes his eyes, feeling very sleepy. 

The others bid goodnight to him and the other two in his bed before heading their own ways to go to sleep. Minho lifts Felix’s head by his chin to say something to

him once more. 

“You’re not being too hard in yourself, right?” He asks, his tone serious but soft. Felix shakes his head. 

“I’m okay now. I just feel bad, but I know it wasn’t my fault”. Minho seems content enough with that answer and let’s Felix hide his head back into his chest. 

“Goodnight, Lixie. I hope you feel better when you wake up.” Changbin says, and Minho hums in agreement. Felix also heard Seungmin and Jisung tell him goodnight from the other side of the room, which he answers with a small “night”. He still felt sick and gross, but he felt mentally better and is glad to be surrounded by people who love him as much as he loves them


	3. warmth [poly ot8]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short little drabble about the 8 boyfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is v short i am sorry

It starts with Hyunjin and Jisung, the two cuddling on the sofa with Hyunjin’s head resting on the other’s shoulder and holding the hand of the arm draped over his shoulders. Jisung was simply scrolling on his phone with his unoccupied hand, enjoying the warmth coming from Hyunjin by his side. 

He was distracted, and didn’t notice another body coming towards him, who almost launched himself into Jisung’s other side. Jisung lets out a small sound of discomfort and looks from his phone to see Felix already cuddling into his side, lying his legs over top of his own. Jisung puts his phone down on Felix’s lap and uses that arm to wrap around the boy’s waist, bringing him closer. Hyunjin looks over at Felix and gives him a fond smile. He loved it like this, all warm with some of the people that he loved most. He gives Jisung a kiss on the cheek and then reaches for Felix’s hand, giving it a kiss as well.

“You’re both so cute. My heart hurts”, Jisung says and grabs his chest in pretend hurt. He just had a lot of love for his boyfriends, and maybe one day he really would have a heart attack.

Minho walked in the main room, wondering why Felix had ran away so quickly, and now he understands why. The sight was so adorable, Minho could cry.

He decides he doesn’t want to be left out and goes towards them, and without warning, plops down and stretches himself out across all of their laps. The three groan in mock annoyance, but make no move to get him off. Felix plays with his hair, who was the one with Minho’s head near his lap. 

The four actually start to doze off like this, even if not in the best positions. They were feeling warm and comfortable, not getting to just sit there and enjoy each other’s company very often.

Changbin and Chan are the next two to step in, coming in about thirty minutes later from working out. Their hearts basically melted at the sight of their babies all cuddled up with each other. As much as they wanted to join, though, they still had to shower and change, but they swore to themselves that they’d make it quick.

Jeongin hears the door open and close when the two come home, and walks out to greet them since he had missed them a lot. 

“Hi Channie, hi Binnie”, he says happily, giving them each a small kiss on their lips. He looks over to the cuddle pile on the sofa, features softening even more when he sees them. 

“They’re so cute, aren’t they?” Chan says, still smiling fondly as them. Changbin and Jeongin hum in agreement. The older two tell Jeongin they need to shower, which the younger pouts at, but is promised with kisses when they get back. Jeongin says he is gonna get Seungmin, and they’re all going to hang out in the living room together. 

Jeongin goes to fetch Seungmin, who was basically half asleep on his bed, about to nap. He goes over to the older’s bed and lies on top of him, making the boy grunt and open his eyes at Jeongin. 

“What do you want, Innie?” Seungmin says sleepily, wrapping his arms around him like it’s a reflex. The younger explains to him how everyone is on the sofa being “cute and coupley” and tells him they should go out there as well. Seungmin agrees, still half asleep but wanting to see his boyfriends again.

By the time Changbin and Chan have showered and changed into comfy clothes, the other six are out there, all awake and searching for a movie, it seems. They changed positions a bit, Seungmin sitting on Minho’s lap, Jeongin and Felix Now crowding around Hyunjin, and Jisung being the one looking for the movie. The two decide to sit on either side of Jisung, Changbin wrapping an arm around his waist and Chan taking his hand without the remote in it in his own. Jisung smiles and gives them both pecks on the cheek, leaving his head on Chan’s shoulder and continuing his scrolling. He finds something eventually, pressing play, but not noticing how loud the volume is, which blares really loud throughout the room. 

“Shh”, Minho says, making the others look at him. They see Seungmin in his lap, face in his neck and legs wrapped around him. “He’s falling asleep again”. 

The others melt at the adorable scene of their baby and make sure the volume is down at a decent level. The movie isn’t anything interesting, but something to use as noise in the room. None of them speak, though, and just sit contently. 

One by one, they start to doze off, Felix being the last one up. He carefully unwraps Hyunjin’s arms from around him and goes to turn off the TV. The room’s only light source was coming from the hallway now, but was just enough to see everyone’s face a little  bit. Felix smiles to himself and goes back to his spot, making himself comfortable next to Hyunjin again, enjoying the peace and warmth he feels in this moment. 

  
  



End file.
